Capítulo 15
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: La Batalla de Vietnam ha empezado, entre misterios y pasados, los personajes volverán a unirse.


-  
><span>Capítulo 15:<span> Fue así que se pusieron en marcha y avanzaron por el camino, el único que había y había quedado abandonado por el paso del tiempo y solo recibía los pasos de viajeros o de los antiguos Soldados y Oficiales de los Ejércitos de los Estados Unidos, quienes habían participado en la "Guerra de Vietnam", desde 1959 a 1975, donde los Comunistas del Vietcong habían ganado la guerra con el apoyo de los países Comunistas de la Unión Soviética y la China de Mao Tse Tung, allí fue donde en 1972, Saya fue despertada para combatir a un rival muy peligroso pero todo resultó ser una catástrofe y hubo una gran cantidad de muertos y heridos, solo sobrevivió George Miyagusuko, quien había recibido instrucciones de parte del padre de David, quien murió allí con los agentes que fueron para despertar a Saya.

- Este sitio sí que da miedo. Dijo Tintin, mientras que avanzaban con cuidado.

- Sí, además esta niebla da una sensación, hay algo raro en el ambiente. Dijo a su vez Haddock, mientras que se secaba el sudor por la humedad que era normal en esa zona del Mundo.

- Estén atentos, el enemigo cuenta con una gran cantidad de apoyos y si los perdemos, será un fracaso para la misión. Dijo Clara, mientras que se ponían de avanzada y llegaban a la mansión señalada en los satélites.

- ¿Es esta? Preguntó Tornasol.

- Sí, Rogers, ábrela. Le ordenó David, mientras que el hombre tomaba unas pinzas y quitaba los candados.

Milu estaba cerca de Tintin, ya que percibía algo raro en el aire.

Al entrar, fueron recibidos, de una manera bastante rara y a la sorpresiva por parte de un invitado especial: Aquel a quienes llaman "El Fantasma" estaba allí de pie en el balcón de la mansión quedaba a la entrada, vestía un traje largo, al estilo oriental del Siglo XIX, llevaba un antifaz de los más clásicos, resaltando sus ojos, allí estaba de pie ese personaje, quien se les acercó para darles una "bienvenida".

- Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar, Saya. ¿Lo recuerdas este lugar? ¿Recuerdas ese pasado que te persigue? Le preguntó el hombre, mientras que ella se le quedaba mirando.

- "Fantasma". Dijo ella, mientras que pronunciaba su nombre. Para Tintin había algo sospechoso en ese invitado sorpresa y era su vestimenta, era igual a la del hombre que los había invitado a la fiesta en el colegio.

- Esto me huele raro. Dijo Tintin, mientras que Milu le ladraba al enemigo, el cual arrojó una rosa y el perro la esquivó.

- ¡Miserable, rata, cobarde, torturador, asesino! Le gritó Haddock y disparó un tiro a la cabeza con el rifle Winchester que llevaba consigo, pero no le dio muerte al rival.

- ¡¿Qué?! Gritó Tornasol asombrado.

- Veo que aún les falta mucho por aprender, pero que tal si revivimos viejos eventos, antiguas historias que quedaron atrás en el pasado: ¡Interpretemos nuestra propia canción de lo ocurrido en "La Guerra de Vietnam"! Pronunció esas palabras "El Fantasma" y aparecieron varios niños, rodeando el área, llevaban capuchas naranjas, como los prisioneros, pronto los rodearon.

- ¿Qué será todo esto? Preguntó Hernández.

- No lo sé, pero mucho cuidado. Les pidió Saya y en ese momento, los niños mostraron su verdadera naturaleza.

En ese momento, los niños de capuchas naranjas ante una misteriosa canción, la cual pudo ser escuchada por Saya, parecía la de un Ángel, pero ese Ángel era en sí un Demonio, un monstruo que parecía ser una forma buena, inmediatamente cambiaron de aspecto, convirtiéndose en grotescas criaturas que los empezaron a atacar.

- ¡Disparen! Ordenó David y comenzó el enfrentamiento.

- ¡Atrás, atrás, monstruos horripilantes, mal formaciones de la Naturaleza, atrás! Les gritó Haddock, mientas que les disparaba, Tintin tenía un fusil M-14 y los Detectives contaban con carabinas.

- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Disparen! Les ordenó Clara, pero los Detectives no podían, estaban aterrados por lo que estaban viviendo.

- ¡Que no se les acerquen, pueden desfigurarlos, están hambrientos de sangre! Les gritó Spencer, mientras que iba en su ayuda.

- ¡Abriré la puerta de ingreso, conténgalos! Pidió David, mientras que corría hacia la puerta de ingreso a la mansión y la trataba de abrir, pero estaba cerrada, por lo cual, tuvo que abrirla mediante disparos.

Mientras que se daba el combate a las afueras de la mansión, dentro de ella, en los sótanos, se encontraban allí Kai y Riku, quienes habían ido con ellos a buscar a Saya, pero por temor a que sufrieran daño, fueron dejados en un hotel, al salir la buscaron, pero se toparon con una chica llamada Mui, quien vivía en una de las aldeas donde Saya, en el pasado había atacado durante los acontecimientos de 1972, allí fueron llevados y se hospedaron, Mui era una chica trabajadora que juntaba antiguas minas anti-terrestres y anti-tanques que habían quedado de los tiempos pasado, aunque una de esas, por desgracia, le causaron lesiones físicas, mientras que se hospedaban allí, fueron secuestrados varios niños de la aldea, entre ellos Mui, Riku fue en su auxilio, pero también fueron raptados y llevados a ese sitio, donde se los utilizó como sujetos de prueba para lo que vendría más adelante.

- Riku, no sé qué me está pasando, pero me duele, me quema mucho. Agh. Dijo Mui, mientras el hermano menor de Kai lo abrazaba.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, vamos a salir de aquí. ¿No es cierto, Kai? Le preguntó Riku a su hermano mayor.

- Claro que sí, saldremos de aquí y te ayudaremos. Le dijo Kai, mientras que iban avanzando por los pasillos de los sótanos y pronto encontraron una puerta.

Afuera, el Infierno se había desatado, en medio de los disparos y ataques que Saya propiciaba, David logró abrir la puerta.

- ¡Listo, andando, rápido, todos adentro de la mansión, ahora! Les ordenó Clara, mientras que Spencer arrojaba unas granadas y liberaba el paso para que los Detectives pudieran escapar, Haddock tomó a Tornasol e ingresaron pero al momento de que les cubrían la retirada, McCoy fue atacado por un Quiróptero, el cual le destruyó el rostro, Rogers mató al atacante, pero era tarde para salvar a su amigo, de golpe, el mismo enemigo le dio muerte a él también.

Dentro de la mansión entraban los demás "Niños-Quirópteros, en medio de los disparos, los Detectives lograron superar su miedo y comenzaron a disparar.

- ¡A la cabeza, denles en la cabeza! Les gritó David, mientras que Saya eliminaba a un par más.

Pronto se dirigieron hacia una de las salas de la mansión, donde allí se atrincheraron y trataron de recuperarse tras las muertes de Rogers y McCoy.

- ¡Pidan ayuda, de prisa, no podremos resistir! Pidió Tintin, sabiendo lo que les podía deparar.

- Estamos solos, debemos seguir con la misión a toda costa. Le dijo David, Haddock se había hartado de las órdenes del rubio americano, por lo cual, en un ataque de ira, lo agarró con fuerza del cuello.

- ¡Maldita sea, especie de pirata de agua dulce, terroristas, estafador, nos está dejando al borde la muerte! ¡¿Acaso no vio que murieron dos de sus colegas allí afuera y quiere dejarnos rodeados, nos superan en número?! Le gritó el Capitán, tras calmarse, David pudo hablar.

- ¡Espero que sepan que si ese contenedor desaparece, toda la misión fracasará y el Mundo estará a la merced de un arma mucho más peligrosa que una nuclear! Ahora, péguense al plan, volveremos a salir. Le respondió David, tras haberse calmado el ambiente, algo causó en Saya que escuchara de nuevo esa canción.

- Saya, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó Haji, fueron las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar, en su cabeza, la chica empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido en el pasado:

Ese sangriento año, el 24 de Diciembre de 1972, donde el Mundo se une en las festividades por la Navidad, la Nochebuena y luego los festejos, muchos países en esos años estaban rodeados de odio y violencia, uno de ellos era Vietnam, todo lo que había recordado, cuando fue despertada por la sangre de Haji para acabar con la amenaza que estaba allí, nunca apareció, pero todo lo que ella dejó por haber sido despertada, fue toda una masacre contra toda forma de vida, Soldados y Oficiales del Ejército de los EEUU y el Vietcong, los civiles, los Quirópteros, las luces de los helicópteros, los disparos, la terrible masacre de esa aldea, como fue en el pasado, había entrado ese pasado a su presente, afectándola, volviéndola una mujer sin límites, el volver a matar era ahora su misión.

- Vaya, vaya, Saya, ¿ahora lo recuerdas todo? ¿Recuerdas las batallas, las masacres, el fuego, la guerra? Ese odio que te invadió a ti y masacraste a esa gente en el pasado. Jajaja. Muy pronto, muy pronto verás lo que es la verdadera locura, cuando ella despierte, tú conocerás el verdadero dolor y la angustia. Le dijo "El Fantasma", Saya había entrado en una fase de locura, atacando a todos los que veía, no distinguía quién era el bueno y quién era el peligro.

- ¡Profesor, cúbrase! Le pidió Tintin, pero el hombre no los pudo escuchar, fue en ese momento que Spencer fue en su rescate, pero Saya lo localizó y lo liquidó de una forma muy rápida.

- ¡Spencer, no! Gritó Clara y se dirigió al rescate del científico, logró sacarlo de allí y lo llevó con los demás, pero también fue alcanzada por Saya, hiriéndola de muerte, "El Fantasma" disfrutaba de ese momento tan especial y perfecto, verla atacar y matar a todos los que fueron incluso sus seres queridos, pero en ese momento, apareció Kai.

- ¡Saya! Gritó su hermano al verla cubierta de sangre y en un estado de total destrucción, en aquella sala yacía muerto Spencer con una herida profunda en el pecho y Clara con una herida mortal.

- ¡Tú! Gritó "El Fantasma" y se lanzó para atacar a Kai, pero en ese momento, Saya lo detuvo, lo mismo Tintin y sus amigos.

- ¡Oye, ¿quieres pelear?! ¡Pues ven por nosotros! Lo desafiaron y "El Fantasma" se convirtió en un Quiróptero gigante, el cual tuvo de blanco a ellos, pero la chica de Okinawa lo contuvo.

- ¡Vamos, al ataque, mis bravos marineros! Les dio ánimos Haddock y comenzaron con el ataque que terminó con el escape del enemigo hacia afuera, Saya volvió a la normalidad, pero cuando vio todo el desastre que había allí, producto suyo, se acercó a Clara, quien estaba al borde de la muerte.

- ¡Clara, lo siento, no era yo! Le dijo ella entre lágrimas, pero la mujer le calmó.

- No es tu culpa, todos tenemos ese sentimiento de furia cuando nos atacan y hieren a nuestros seres que amamos, tú, ahora tienes un don especial y es salvarnos de este peligro. Ve, yo estaré bien. Salva al Mundo. Le dijo ella y Saya se despidió de Clara, salieron hacia los jardines, donde estaban intentando escapar con el contenedor.

- Andando. Dijo Haji, mientras que salían y cuando entraron los "Niños-Quirópteros", Clara sacó una granada de su cinturón y la hizo estallar, muriendo ella con los enemigos en aquella sala.  
>Salieron y allí, en los jardines, estaba el blanco de la misión.<p>

- ¡Al ataque! Gritó Haddock y empezó el nuevo combate en los jardines.

Fue así que se lanzaron al ataque, pero en medio de toda la batalla, apareció de nuevo el Quiróptero azul oscuro, el cual se lanzó sobre ellos.

- ¡Ahora verás, tú, miserable, deforme! ¡Ectoplasma, bicho raro! Gritó Haddock y cargó el rifle contra aquella criatura pero éste no deseaba pelear contra ellos, sino contra Saya por un motivo.

La batalla volvió a calentarse, mientras que Saya y el Caballero luchaban, esta fue la oportunidad para los militares de sacar el contenedor, allí, en uno de los helicópteros estaban Van Argiano y el joven de cabellos rubios que había hecho su presentación en el baile.

- Esa gente no se rinde jamás. Dijo Van Argiano, mientras que sacaba un caramelo del bolsillo de su saco blanco.

- Tienen un motivo: El contenedor. Procedan. Ordenó Solomon a los militares, mientras que empezaban a evacuar el sitio.

Los helicópteros comenzaron a llevarse dos contenedores, los Detectives dispararon para dar el alto.

- ¡Policía, alto! Ordenaron ellos, mientras que mostraban sus placas.

- No les hagas caso, elévalo. Ordenó uno de los militares a los pilotos, mientras que trataban de poner a resguardo de los disparos, David saltó a uno de los helicópteros y comenzó con noquear a los que estaban allí arriba, incluyendo uno de los aliados de Van Argiano, luego le apuntó a los pilotos.

- Sigan ese helicóptero. Les ordenó, desde la otra aeronave, uno de los militares le apuntaba con una bazuca, con la cual disparó un misil que dio en la aeronave, cayendo a tierra con el contenedor.

Todos miraron como se producía el accidente aéreo.

- ¡David! Gritó Julia, quien desde el muelle con Lewis vieron la caída de la aeronave.

David había caído al suelo, pero logró salvarse de una muerte segura, tras recobrarse de la caída, vieron que Riku había salido de los sótanos de la mansión y llevaba a Mui en sus brazos, pero la chica de golpe, comenzó a tener unas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo, incluyendo el cambio en su forma de actuar, se aferró con fuerza a Riku y trató de ahorcarlo con la fuerza que estaba recibiendo.

- Mui. Dijo el chico casi sin aliento.

- ¡Riku, suéltalo! Le pidió Kai, mientras que corría hacia su hermano, logrando sacarlo de encima de Mui, pero la chica, pronto, se dieron cuenta de que se había convertido en Quiróptero, como los otros niños.

No tuvieron más opción, no había una cura para los Quirópteros, ¿quién sabía cuándo podría llegar a formar parte de la salvación de esa gente? Pero el único remedio para ese flagelo fue encerrarlos en varias jaulas, tal vez, algún día, habría una cura para esa terrible enfermedad, que no era física, sino algo más perturbador que muy pronto descubrirían, Tintin tomaba fotos, mientras que Haddock agachaba la cabeza, lo mismo Riku, al ver a Mui encerrada como un animal.

- Que Dios nos perdone por las atrocidades que hemos cometido. Dijo Haddock, Tornasol se acercó a ellos.

- Trabajaré en todo lo que pueda para poder devolverlos a la normalidad, lo juro por Dios que no va a quedar en vano. Juró Silvestre y en ese momento, recibieron una nueva luz verde.

- Volveremos a Okinawa. Anunció Saya.

- Pero, ¿y el contenedor? Preguntó Tintin.

- Lo seguiremos en Rusia, dentro de unos días partiremos allí. Les dijo Julia, mientras que volvían a subirse a los botes y de ahí, dejaron Vietnam atrás, como lo había sido en el pasado, en aquel fatídico día de 1972.


End file.
